The present invention relates to alternating current (AC)-coupled capacitor amplification for common-mode termination, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing capacitor amplification in an electronic device.
According to the related art, a direct current (DC) coupling system may be designed to have a floating termination architecture, and it looks like open circuit in one or more situations. Based on this design, some problems may occur. For example, a capacitor having a capacitance value of more than one hundred picofarad (pF) may be required, causing the associated chip area to be increased. As a result, the associated costs are increased. Some conventional methods are proposed to try solving the problems, but additional problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, a receiver may need a wide input range of bandwidth and may require strong signal driving of an amplifier, causing increased costs and increased power consumption. In another example, a receiver may suffer from a slow operation speed and a large input common mode tolerance. In another example, a receiver may suffer from DC leakage due to a mismatch issue and suffer from implementing a complicated circuit that still increases the chip area, and may need wide range driving. Thus, a novel architecture is required for performing capacitor amplification, in order to save the chip area.